Reflections During Morning Sickness LokiSif
by fridamoonbeam
Summary: While a very pregnant Sif is having a very hard bout with nauscea she reflects on her life and how she came to love the father of her child- Loki. AU: LokixSif post The Dark World.


How? Did? This? Happen?

Sif wondered as she sat on her knees looking into the deep bowl before her, like she had for the last several mornings, and assumed this would be the norm for a while. If someone had told her just a short while ago she'd be carrying a child— let alone LOKI's child she would beat them till they were black and blue while laughing.

She wasn't laughing now. But thinking about it made sense. They were little together, and for a while both were child oddities. Loki wasn't like the other boys: physical, brash, up for a challenge. He was always thinking about something, always had a plan of some kind brewing in that head of his while he practiced magic. She remembered how he used to make himself appear and disappear just for her amusement. He did so many things to make her laugh….

Then there was Sif who was everything an Asguardian girl shouldn't have been: ambitious, masculine, and next to fearless. For that brief time together it was only the two of them at play, Thor was always there, but Thor was adored by everyone as soon as he came out of Frigga's womb. He hadn't the understanding.

It was hard to say when they weren't 'friends' any longer, it may have been when he wanted to study more, or when she was training as a warrior. Then— what did that Darcy Lewis girl call it? Right, "pigtail pulling." Oh yes, Sif and Loki became rather free to exchange remarks though most of the time she was more aggressive and suspicious. She supposed it was because for a while she'd become as ignorant as the people around her about the differences among Asgardians skills. Loki did fascinate her, even if she tried to convince herself it was loathing.

Well any residue from possible feelings were gone after he tried to kill them and the Midgard. Sif was free to hate him without remorse, since he was as terrible as the Jotuns that invaded long ago. Sif didn't hate him though, as much as she put on a snide callus mask she always sensed he could see through it. She was sure he didn't care for her at all. And that he would play cruel jokes against her, tell everyone how she lusted after him.

How it came to a different season was when the dark elves invaded, and they had to bring Loki out of his cage. She asserted her dominance, promising to kill him. To which he laughed, _that laugh_, it gave her a curl of delight in her belly. It only angered her more. Along the journey is when she'd seen something in him, something she'd buried in her mind and heart since they were children. Just when she was suspecting he would leave her to die at the bottom of the pit, freeze to death, he came to get her. It was the first time she'd seen his Jotun form, and was positive it was a hallucination. It boggled Sif's mind, and she could not wrap her logic around it. He must have had some plot in mind with her as a pawn for the future.

One day Thor came to tell her that it was because Loki cared for her. That was the first time it dawned on Sif that part of the reason why Loki became the way he did was because he'd come to count on her, love her, and she abandoned him for not being like her. Sif realized not long after that she loved Loki too. When they finally confessed it to one another it was like a damn had been broken and the ocean flooded. They couldn't stay away from each other's affections and looked for every moment possible to enjoy them together. Making a game of it for extra excitement.

And now this was the mess she was in.

"Bwouuugh!" she regurgitated again, then felt chilled hands on her over-heated back. "By the fires of Muspelheim I will kill y—bwugh!" her rant was stopped. " Rotten Trickster."

Loki dropped his hands another temperture and kneaded Sif's back. "Go on, fearsome one, keep telling me how you loathe me."

Sif moaned, the cold touch brought her nausea down. "I'm just getting started."

He chuckled sweeping her hair off her neck. "Anything that would help?"

"Only eating more helps." she rubbed her forehead. "At this rate I'll be fatter than Volgstaff in no time."

"Impossible, you'd have to keep food down first." Loki not resisting a tease.

She looked over her shoulder giving him a half amused and half exasperated expression, which she gave him nearly everyday.

"Feeling better?" Loki asked keeping his hands working at her back.

Sif nodded and without another second Loki picked her up from the floor. She hated feeling like a defenseless waif and was about to potest. Before she could part her lips she was in bed again. She was dressed in a dry nightgown, her hair cleaned and smelling like rose water. She sighed as he sat beside her on the bed. "Thank you." she said settling into the covers, instead of scolding the use of magic for mundane tasks. Loki did it because he cared.

"Did I hear right?"

"Don't rub it in, I could still kill you if I wanted to."

"Mmm, I'm sure of it… I thought you were frightening before but any army that would cross you during a mood swing would live to regret it."

"As if I'd let them live." she grinned.

He leaned down to kiss her, then placed long fingers on her belly. "A warrior or a sorcerer? What do you think waits in the wings for us?"

"Whatever they want to be, I want them to be strong, fearless or seem that way to those who don't understand." her hand slipped up to meet his, their fingers entwined.

"I like this plan."

"As if I'd let there be another." she smirked, and Loki crawled behind her, feeling the long lean muscle of his arms come around her front. Sif sighed and let herself melt into him, letting herself feel loved, and loving someone else in return.


End file.
